I've Been Waiting, Prat
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: "I've been waiting, of course. I told you I would serve you until the day I died and I never did, Arthur. I kept living, waiting for your return."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello then. So, this is my first modern!AU or maybe it's a future-fic. I don't know. I just hope it's all right. I think it is but that's probably ego talking. LOL. Anyway, please, enjoy.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, mentioned Gwaine/Merlin, and, in later chapters, Gwen/Lance and several others.**

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Warnings: Sex, booze, swearing, slash/gay love...All the good stuff. ^_-**

**Summary: "I've been waiting, of course. I told you I would serve you until the day I**__**died and I never did, Arthur. I kept living, waiting for your return."**

It had been centuries since he last saw his king. His magic had faded long ago yet he lived in the same body, never aging or dying despite numerous close calls. Or really, what should have been close calls but weren't. He fought in wars, a nameless soldier his king would have been proud of. He had lovers, even became engaged once, but none compared to his king and he never loved anyone like he loved his king. He had hundreds of jobs, mostly teaching, but yearned for the purpose he used to have serving the king, protecting the king. He lived so many different lives without having to die or be reborn. With each fourth of a century, he took a new life on. He kept a journal for each name and labelled them as such. However, one day twenty-one years ago, he awoke in a strange body, waving about small hands. The hands of a baby. His mind was intact and he lay on his back, not strong enough to turn over yet, amidst a circle of books and papers. He heard himself crying but didn't understand if he was really doing it. He was a baby, regenerated for the first time since Arthur's death, and there was no one to take care of him, as Gwaine had done the last time when he had suddenly turned into a baby after Arthur's last breath was drawn. He screamed and felt his magic tingle for the first time in a long time. He still remembered that feeling, of course. It was a part of him, just like his life with Arthur.

"Hello?" he heard. His neighbour, Mrs. Gray, called into the apartment. He screamed louder. "Mark? Mark, is that a baby I hear?" She walked through his maze of books and gasped upon seeing him. "Oh, you poor dear!" She bent over and picked him up, wrapping him in his shirt. He snuggled into her warmth, glad to get off the cold, hard ground. "Mark? Mark, where are you?"

He called on his magic and a pen and paper hovered in front of her. She stared at it with wide eyes. He wrote, _Old girl, remember the talks we had about Arthur returning and Merlin coming with him? Dear woman, I'm Merlin. I've always been Merlin. I've been regenerated because Arthur has been reborn. Help me, please. –Mark Penn/Merlin_

"Oh dear." The dear old woman looked down at him and he tried to smile. He was unsure if he succeeded but she smiled down at him so he guessed that he had. "All right, Merlin. I'm always complaining about my empty nest, after all. What of your apartment?"

_I own it. No worries. I'll sign over my money to you. I'm sorry to burden you, ma'am._ He felt so guilty. Gwaine's wife had been so troubled, caring for him, and now he had to burden such a kind old woman.

"Nonsense. I'm about to raise the most powerful warlock in the world. I'm honoured. Let's get you into some fitting clothes, shall we? And I think a nap would be good. You're awfully fussy."

That was twenty-one years ago and she had treated him exactly like her son and he like his mother. The day after his "rebirth" he lost his adult-like thoughts and became a real child. Arthur and Camelot became a dream to him. Mrs. Gray, Mama Mary, taught him everything Arthurian, doted on him, brought him up into a proper, smart young man. He was a little spoiled but he was happy and well cared for by his "mother". Now he was twenty-one again and Mary had told him everything. He had reclaimed his apartment, gotten it back into order, and was now living there while attending the university. Mary was over seventy so he didn't dare move far from her. He wanted to care for her, return the favour. He taught her magic and she laughed when he made her dinner without moving from the seat beside her on the couch. She was practically his mother, or perhaps his grandmother, and he loved her like a grandmother.

"Merlin, you'll be late," Mary told him that morning, pushing him gently towards the front door of her home. "Go on. I can get myself breakfast on my own. Go, go." He turned and shook his head. "Yes, Merlin. Go. You need to get to school."

"But Mama, you're sick. I should take care of you," he insisted. Mary shook her head and pushed him firmly. "Mama, please. It'll only be today. I haven't got any exams or anything. I'll burrow someone's notes tomorrow. Just today, I promise."

"No! Sweetheart, please, just go. I've got a feeling about today. Something important is going to happen. You should go. I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll phone." Merlin hesitated but the feeling she spoke of was in him as well and he had to leave, he decided. He kissed her cheek and told her he would call when he got off the bus before snatching up his bag and leaving with a wave. He waved again from the street then ran to catch the bus to Uni. He called her when he arrived and she assured him she was fine, feeling better even. She had taken some medicine and was going to eat then nap. He hung up feeling a lot less worried about the old woman.

He went through his day feeling particularly nostalgic. He missed Arthur and everyone else more than ever, for some reason. He found himself staring at every blonde man that walked passed, some grinning at him or trying to flirt with him while others asked if he had a problem. He would ignore them and continue on, telling them he had mistaken them for someone else and hurrying to get away. The reincarnation of Guinevere in his math class smiled at him for the first time and asked the man that sat beside him if they could trade seats. She introduced herself and asked who he was. He told her his name and her eyes practically bulged out of her head. She ran out in a panic and everyone looked at him curiously. He just shrugged. He never did understand women.

He ran into Lancelot, Gawain, Leon, Kay, and Morgana in the course of the day and, before his last class, Gawain asked him to join them for coffee the next day at a hole-in-the-wall cafe located down the street from campus. He agreed hesitantly and wondered who else attended his school, if they were all there. When he boarded the bus, a young woman with parcels and three fussing children entered behind him. He turned to assist her but a man in a red hoodie was already helping so he got out of the way so they could sit. He gripped the safety handle above his head and turned on his iPod. The hooded man stood beside him and stared at the ground so Merlin couldn't see his face. He wondered briefly why no one ever tried to talk to him on the bus before turning his thoughts to trying to remember a spell to find the spirits of dead loved ones.

"_It's not him_," he heard from his left. He removed an ear bud and looked around for someone who appeared to be speaking to him. No one did. Only the little baby in the overly-stressed mother's arms was looking at him and he was probably looking at the sparkling ring around his neck. He started to put the headphone back in when he heard, "_He may not even be alive. You're getting your hopes up over nothing._"

All right, that came from the hooded man, he deduced. But he was looking down at the ground still, scuffing the toe of his sneaker against the floor of the bus. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Merlin asked, leaning close to try and see the stranger's face. The man shook his head and turned his body away from Merlin. "Oh. Sorry then. I didn't mean to disturb you."

He put his headphone back in and turned it all the way up, feeling a bit offended at the stranger's behaviour. The rock music was so loud he shouldn't have heard, "_But_ _he_ _talks_ _like_ _Merlin_ _too_," but he did. That's when he realized the voice was echoing slightly. It was in his head! "_And_ _I_ _could_ _swear_ _that's_ _my_ _ring_ _on_ _his_ _neck!_"

Merlin looked around for blond on the bus. No one other than the driver and he was definitely not Arthur, all round and old. The stranger was built, beautifully toned from what he could tell, and he didn't appear old. He carried a rucksack so he was probably a uni student. But Merlin couldn't see his face. The bus stopped and the stranger helped the woman off the bus before re-boarding and sinking into her now unoccupied seat. Merlin thought about joining him but didn't. "Hey," he heard before he felt someone poking his side. He looked and found blue eyes gazing up at him from inside the hood. The only part of him he could see though, sadly. "Wanna sit?"

"Sure. Thanks," Merlin replied, taking the seat beside the stranger. "You a uni student?" he asked after a few moments of silence, pausing his music so he could hear properly.

"Yeah," the stranger replied. "You too?" Merlin nodded with a friendly smile. "Huh." Merlin's smile fell and he looked away. "I was supposed to get off with that woman." He looked at the stranger and frowned curiously. "You look like someone I know. Well, used to know, I guess. What's your name?"

"Mark," Merlin replied suspiciously. Who was this kid? He didn't know him, did he?

The stranger sighed. "Then you're really not him. Sorry." He didn't speak for the rest of the trip and Merlin exited the bus gratefully. He had never been so uncomfortable with someone he didn't even know. He did his homework while he made dinner then, after eating; he went to his apartment and prepared to go out. He stuffed his change of clothes in his bag and kissed Mary goodbye. She promised not to wait up and went to bed after he waved from the street. He turned himself invisible to change in an alley and sent his bag home magically before hurrying on. Brandon, his best friend, was waiting at the end of the street in his Mini Cooper and he jumped in the passenger seat. Brandon kissed his cheek, per usual, then turned his attention to the street. Everyone knew Brandon was gay but no one that hadn't known Merlin for years knew his sexuality. He didn't really think it was anyone's business if he was gay, even if he kind of wanted a boyfriend. Because of this, every Friday night Brandon took Merlin with him to a club. A gay club, to be exact. It was harmless fun and Merlin didn't really have time for more, like a serious relationship.

That wasn't true, actually. Merlin had plenty of time. He was just too scared. He always lost everyone he loved so avoiding serious relationships was the safest thing for him. That and a part of him still lived in the Dark Ages when it was illegal to love another man. He had gone to secret meets back then too, brothels and other places. But he wasn't going to keep from jumping Arthur's bones anymore, that was a plus.

"I love your ass in those jeans," Brandon announced on their way into the club. He wrapped his arms around Merlin from behind and kissed the side of his head. "Can you move in them all right?"

"Not really," Merlin joked. Brandon laughed and turned him around to fix his shirt and hair. Merlin wore a tight black shirt with a band logo on it, a blue neckerchief, his favourite black stud earring, black skinny jeans, black boots with easily undone buckles, and wristbands. One blue with black stripes, the other pure black. Arthur's ring was on his finger. Brandon pulled eyeliner from his back pocket and gently applied it to Merlin's eyes. "Do you have to? I'm not emo, Bran."

"I know but you look great with eyeliner. Admit it, babe. You get more play with it on." Merlin shrugged and Brandon laughed. "You can't even deny it, can you?" Merlin smiled at him and the bouncer urged them in. Brandon smiled flirtatiously at him on their way inside. Merlin started for the bar and Brandon headed for the dance floor. Merlin smiled as he ordered their drinks and leaned against the bar to watch Brandon dance. A larger man than Bran quickly found his hand and pulled him into a slow, sensual grind. He looked like Gwaine, Merlin thought with a grin. He knew from experience Gwaine had liked both genders. He had joined him in bed many times before Arthur's death and Gwaine had never been angry when he shouted Arthur's name, something he was always grateful for even when he felt guilty.

Bran came over with his dance partner holding his hand and downed the drink Merlin had ordered him. "Dance, Merlin! Do something! I'll meet up with you in thirty!" he shouted over the noise of the music and cheers. The confetti canons went off and they laughed as confetti and glitter rained down on them, shielding their drinks. "Have fun, okay?"

Merlin nodded and Brandon led his "friend" away. "You too, man whore," Merlin muttered jokingly to himself. By the time Brandon returned to the bar to find him, he was feeling deliciously tipsy and moving in the fray of bodies easily. Someone slid their hand across his thigh and he moved into the touch then another hand moved across his chest, nails scrapping lightly across his skin. He moved into that touch and tried to grab the hand but it vanished. It returned after a moment though, pressing another drink into his hand and grabbing the empty one. He took a sip of the drink and gasped at the sting of alcohol on the back of his throat. Bran took the drink as he passed and winked at him before giving him a push into someone safer looking. But Merlin didn't want safe. He turned back to the man who had given him the drink and grabbed his shoulders. He was blonde and all muscle but not disgustingly so. He was also hard and eager. He grabbed Merlin's hips and pulled him tight against him. They rocked against each other and racked their nails across each other's bodies. "Yeah," Merlin gasped at a particularly harsh thrust against him. "Back rooms?"

"Yeah," the stranger replied. He grabbed Merlin's wrist and pulled him along to the stairs to the back rooms. He led him into one and moved his hands to Merlin's belt. He had them around his ankles in seconds. Merlin was quick to return the favour. Then he was being turned around and bent over the bed. He spread his legs and allowed the stranger to prepare him with the lube he apparently carried with him. He turned his head to watch his partner roll on a condom and slick it up desperately.

"C'mon!" Merlin urged when he saw how big the other man was. "I can take it. Do it!" The stranger took his word for it and shoved himself inside Merlin's slick hole. Merlin was quick with a spell to prevent pain. He rocked back against his lover and heard him groan. "Hard and fast. Now."

"Bossy," the man growled before taking a firm grip on Merlin's hip and shoulder. Then he started thrusting without mercy. He moved like a pro, hitting Merlin's prostate every time, and Merlin cried out his pleasure with each deep, rough thrust. Merlin leaned forward onto his elbows and they both groaned at the easier access. "Shit yeah. You're so tight. This how you like it, babe? You like a little bit of pain?"

"Yes," Merlin breathed. "Harder, please. Harder." His request was eagerly granted and he felt strong fingers slid into his hair. His hair was gripped and pulled hard as the stranger plunged into him repeatedly. "Oh, god," he gasped with a loud groan. "A-Arthur."

"Ah," the stranger moaned. Before Merlin could apologize, he noticed how impassioned the stranger became at the huskily gasped name. "Yes," he groaned. "How...How do you know me name?"

"I didn't," Merlin replied, surprised by the stranger's name.

"Oh," he muttered. "Huh. He better than this?" He pulled all the way out then slammed inside Merlin as hard as he could. Merlin screamed in pleasure, not caring who heard. "Well, is he?"

"No!" Merlin cried, rocking back into Arthur's thrusts. "I wo-wouldn't know. Oh, God!" Arthur was beginning to lose his rhythm and his thrusts were getting harder and so much faster but still right on target. Merlin reached down to stroke himself to the finish but Arthur slapped his hand away. He wrapped his strong, tanned hand around Merlin's shaft and began to slowly pump. Merlin rocked into his touch, trying to reach his orgasm. He was so close he could taste it but Arthur refused to pump him any faster. "Please," he whimpered. "Please, I'm so close. Please, make me come, Arthur."

"God," his lover muttered. He finally started pumping Merlin harder and faster. As Merlin was falling into his orgasm, Arthur choked out, "Merlin! Oh, God, Merlin!" He came harder than ever before, finally feeling as if he was really being made love to be his Arthur. When it was over for both of them, Arthur eased out of him and collapsed on the bed. "Good Lord."

"You know me?" Merlin asked. Arthur gave him a puzzled look. "You knew my name, dude. How? When did we meet?"

"We never did." Arthur turned his back to him after standing and removed the condom. He tied it off and tossed it in the wastebasket before pulling on his jeans and trying to fix his hair. He turned around and looked at Merlin for a minute. Then he leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You're an amazing fuck, mate."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin replied with a laugh. He stood up and fixed his own jeans. They left and the maid rushed into the room to clean up. The attendant at the top of the stairs that collected the rental fee for the rooms clapped Arthur on the back and smirked at Merlin. Merlin flushed and hurried away. He didn't see Arthur for the rest of the night and honestly, he didn't look for him.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked the first chapter. I choose not to address them knowing each other's names; decided they would just brush it off as coincidence because they didn't want to get their hopes up. Since they couldn't really see each other, they couldn't really tell if it was just lights and want getting to them, okay? Sorry if that bothers anyone.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, mentioned Gwaine/Merlin, and, in later chapters, Gwen/Lance and several others.**

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Warnings: Sex, booze, swearing, slash/gay love...All the good stuff. ^_-**

**Summary: "I've been waiting, of course. I told you I would serve you until the day I**__**died and I never did, Arthur. I kept living, waiting for your return."**

**A/N: Okay, quick apology before we get on to the story. I screwed up in the last chapter. I mentioned Gwaine/Gawain twice as different people. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. To clear any confusion, I'm using the show's spelling of his name (Gwaine) and he will be **_**one**_** person for the rest of the story. Sorry again, loves.**

Merlin walked across the street from the university to the café and hesitated before entering. Guinevere was on her feet, jumping and waving her arms excitedly to bring him over to where she and the others were waiting in a corner booth. He walked over calmly and she lurched at him with a tight hug. He patted her back awkwardly, wondering how much she remembered if any at all, and she sat down. He sat beside her and Morgana reached for his hand. He allowed her to take hold of it and offered a smile. For a moment, there was silence among them. Even the normally rowdy knights were silent. Then Morgana stood up and slammed her hand on the table. A few of them jumped.

"We have to find Arthur," she declared boldly.

"Yeah, that'll be easy," Merlin replied sarcastically. He looked around then stood. "People are staring. Let's go somewhere else to discuss this." Everyone rose and followed him. Guinevere and Morgana took his arms and he led them to the park several blocks away. The knights were the first to sit and Merlin grinned at the positions they chose. His mind travelled back to when Arthur was telling him about his plan for the beautiful gift.

(_**Flashback**_)

"_**Can't you see it, Merlin? Round, to represent equality," Arthur had told him excitedly. Merlin smiled at his obvious glee. He took Arthur's hand and allowed himself to be pulled around the table. Each chair had a name inscribed on the back. "I'll have Lancelot beside you, as my right hand knight, but you, of course, receive the first right hand position." He guided him to the right hand chair beside his grand chair. It was the second grandest and Merlin felt honoured to know it was his. He pulled out Arthur's chair for him and the king sat gracefully. "Enough rooms for maps, parchment…It's a good place for meetings. Sit down, Merlin."**_

_**Merlin sank into his seat gracelessly and Arthur patted his arm. "Arthur, it's a great idea but I'm not a knight. I should stand behind you, like a proper servant, right?" Arthur shook his head firmly and removed the crown from his head. He held it to Merlin and Merlin stared at it curiously.**_

"_**Take it," Arthur ordered. Merlin shook his head. Arthur stood, dragged Merlin up as well, and pushed Merlin into his seat. Merlin frowned at him as he placed the golden crown on Merlin's head. "You could, couldn't you? You could have my kingdom, my crown." Merlin reached up to remove it quickly as if it burned but Arthur grabbed his wrists. He knelt beside the chair. "If you wanted it, you could take it from me, Merlin. Effortlessly, almost."**_

"_**Why are you saying these ridiculous things?" Merlin asked, feeling tears prick in the back of his eyes. He was hurt that Arthur seemed to think he couldn't be trusted. "I'm loyal to you, Arthur. I serve you. I…I've never…Why would you think I would –"**_

"_**I don't," Arthur whispered. He patted Merlin's arm gently then lifted his hand and kissed his middle finger knuckle reverently, just like his subjects did him. "I just like knowing you could. I love that you're such a friend, Merlin. The only true friend I have, I expect. I love that you're kind and true, loyal to the very end. Sometimes I feel as if I should be serving you, however. You're so powerful."**_

"_**Oh, but I don't have the heart or mind of a king, Arthur. You do. Power is nothing without such a beautiful heart as yours. Not to mention your leadership skills, warrior mind, strength…All the things that make you the king Camelot needs and deserves. Magic, my power, it is but a tool for your purposes. For your use, my king. I'm happy to serve you and I will until the day I die. That I promise you."**_

_**Arthur stared at him for a moment then rose, cupped Merlin's cheek, and placed a kiss on Merlin's forehead. Merlin smiled and closed his eyes blissfully. He counted, he couldn't help it. It lasted sixty-four wonderful seconds. Then Arthur pulled away and grinned at him. "A tool, hmm? All right. Make the fire dance."**_

"_**No, Arthur. It's a **_tool_**, not a **_toy_**." Arthur pouted as Merlin stood up, shoved the king into his seat, and placed the crown on his head. Then he left before Arthur could charm him into doing something childish with his magic to amuse him. Some things would never change. Arthur was still a prat, Merlin decided, even as king.**_

"_**Wait! I haven't shown you where everyone will sit yet!" Arthur called after him, still excited about his new table and bright idea. Merlin sighed and turned back around.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Merlin? Still with us?" Morgana asked. Merlin looked at her and nodded. Kay and Percivale removed their coats and placed them on the ground for her while Lancelot and Gareth did the same for Gwen. Merlin took Morgana's hand and she used him for support to lower herself onto the makeshift cushion. "Thank you, my lords."

The boys laughed and plopped down gracelessly on the grass. Merlin smiled and sat down. "I'm getting so many flashbacks," Tristan said with a grin. "All we need his Arthur and Gwaine."

"Gwaine. Good old Gwaine," Merlin said, leaning back on his hands and smiling fondly. "We'd already be in stitches, if he was here." They all chuckled. "And Arthur...God, we need Arthur."

"You more than most," Leon said with a wicked grin. Merlin moved a small pebble to bounce off the ex-knight's forehead with his magic. "Ow. Oh, c'mon, Merlin. I'm not wrong."

"So? I don't need it announced." Morgana laughed at him. "And what would you know, milady?" he sneered at her.

"Please," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You were in love with him before I even met Morgause." Merlin blushed and mumbled a request for them to leave that topic alone. She squeezed his hand gently and nodded. "Okay, dear. Let's move to the subject of finding those two then."

"Maybe we don't have to," Lancelot spoke up. "I mean, none of us were born in London, right? But we all found our way here. We all ended up at the same uni. Maybe if we wait, Arthur and Gwaine will too." There was a moment of silence then everyone turned to Merlin and Guinevere. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right," Gwen replied. "Waiting is probably for the best. We don't even know where they are. They could be far from here."

"You're both wrong." Once again everyone's attention turned to Merlin. "Like always," he added snidely. Gwen and Lance both flinched. He ignored them. They would have to earn back his trust and it would take a long time. They didn't see how broken Arthur was after their affair. "I don't know about Gwaine; feel free to wait for him, but Arthur's near. I can feel it. My magic can feel it. I'll find him."

"You don't have to do it alone," Tristan told him. "When we pledged to Arthur, he told us we were pledged to you as well, Merlin. We'll serve you anyway we can." Merlin reached over and Tristan allowed his hand to be taken briefly. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know yet. I have to do some research." Merlin released Tristan's hand and stood up. "I have something to help me find him." He pulled the chain around his neck so the ring came out from under his shirt. "Arthur gave it to me, the day he died."

"You managed to hold onto that this long?" Gareth asked, looking confused and impressed. Merlin shrugged at an attempt of nonchalance but he felt his cheeks heat. He knew how that looked. "Wow. Talk about love."

"You people really need to let that go," Merlin grumbled. He was laughed at by everyone. "Oh, shut up! You're all very obnoxious, do you realize that?" They laughed at him again then he sat down and they went around in a circle, discussing what had changed and what hadn't. It was clear to all that Lancelot still loved Guinevere and she still loved him but they hated what they had done to Arthur. Morgana regretted everything she had done. The knights missed the excitement of fighting for Camelot but didn't miss the blood and killing. Merlin didn't miss the blood and killing either though he did miss the hunts with Arthur that stopped being hunts when he took the thrown and turned into just him and Arthur walking the forests, stopping to talk and laugh together. They never lasted long, he had duties to perform, after all, but they were bliss, nonetheless.

"We should go camping," Bedivere said suddenly. They all looked at him in surprise and he shrugged. "I don't know. I just suddenly had the thought that we should go camping."

"Could mean something. I only met Merlin again because something forced me to sign up for that class. I actually didn't plan to take it until next semester," Guinevere told them. They started making plans to go camping and Geraint choice the place from "instinct". They made plans for Sunday and everyone rushed home to prepare.

Merlin laughed as Tristan dropped the firewood he was holding for the twentieth time and finally went to help him. "How did you ever survive a battle, Tris?"

"I have no idea!" Tristan cried with a laugh. "I'm a klutz until I have a sword in my hand. How fucked up is that?" He took the wood back and set it on the ground beside their tent then reached out to touch the ring around Merlin's neck. "Think he's here?"

"It's glowing so yes," Merlin replied with a shrug. He cupped the back of Tristan's neck and smiled kindly. "Don't worry, sir knight. We'll find our king."

Tristan laughed and returned the gesture fondly. They chuckled together then Tristan stepped forward and pressed their foreheads together. "Do you still love him, Merlin?"

Merlin didn't -couldn't- answer that so he just tilted his head to the side and kissed the ex-knight. Tristan immediately returned the kiss and embraced him.

"Wow. Anyone with a sword, eh, Merlin?" They broke their kiss and turned to find Gwaine grinning at them.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shouted. He broke away from Tristan to embrace his old friend and Tristan grinned from behind them. "You old pervert," Merlin teased. Gwaine laughed. "How've you been?"

"Good. I was pretty sure I saw you at a club Friday, mate, but I couldn't be sure. I was pretty smashed," Gwaine informed him. Merlin pulled back and thought. "It's okay if you don't remember. You were pissed, if it was you."

"You two didn't sleep together, did you?" Tristan joked. Merlin was surprised by the other man gripping his hand suddenly.

"Nah. I slept with this sexy thing in leather pants," Gwaine told him. "I've actually got plans with him Monday. Could be the one, Merlin. Could be the one." He didn't actually appear believe that, which made Merlin roll his eyes.

Tristan and Merlin led Gwaine back to the others and he carried their still packed tent for them. They caught up and his reception was grand. Tristan kept a firm grip on Merlin hand and Merlin allowed it. He wasn't much for hand holding and Tristan's palm was sweaty but he didn't want to tell him no and cause a scene. Not when Gwaine obviously knew where Arthur was but was dancing around the subject.

"Damn it, Gwaine," Morgana said angrily, stomping her heel into the ground. "That's enough fooling around. Where's Arthur?"

"Over there, the creeper," Gwaine said with a laugh. He pointed behind Merlin and they all turned to find the gloriously handsome blond leaning against a tree with a knife in his hands and a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not a creeper, Gwaine. That's you," Arthur announced calmly. His eyes flickered over everyone but when he looked at Merlin, his eyes lingered on his and Tristan's linked fingers then he looked up at Merlin's face and smiled. "Hello, Merlin."

**TBC**

**Okay, I'm going to confess I had a hard time writing this. I've lost interest in the story, sadly, but I made a promise to finish it and I'm going to. I did manage to rekindle my interest a bit with the little Merlin/Tristan thing I've decided to throw in, just because I intend to cause drama with it. I don't know when I decided on that, however, it just someone ended up being typed. Ah, the strangeness.**

**Also, I'm American so I have no idea where they're camping at. I was not willing to do research for camping spots in the UK. Sorry. Tell you what, if your British, go ahead and imagine they're at your favourite camping spot. P.S. the only reason for all the UK spellings in here is I have Word set to that dictionary, just so I can use words like prat and arse. LOL.**

**Okay, sorry for the long A/N. Thanks for reading, loves, and, please, please feel free to review. Like I said, I have lost interest in this so if anyone has a request/piece of plot for me to write into the story (or a prompt for a story they want written separately) they can tell me. I won't make any promises though.**

**Crap, that's the longest A/N I've ever written. LOL. Again, thanks for reading and sorry it took so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Arthur had been placed on a bed to die but he wanted to be outside. He wanted to lie on the beach of the isle and see the stars as he faded from the world. He wanted to lie there with Merlin, to hold his hand and know that he was safe, even if Arthur wasn't. Mordred was gone, that was good. He knew that if he hadn't killed the brat of a warlock, Merlin would have and there would have been hell for anyone around. He had seen how badly Merlin could react to someone he cared about dying. When his mother had died, he had hid in the woods to cry and it took Arthur hours to stop him from burning everything to the ground in his fit of rage and sadness. He wondered how badly Merlin would react to his passing.**_

"_**Is there anything we can do for you, my king?" Sir Gareth asked soothingly.**_

"_**M-Merlin," he sputtered. "W-Where's Merlin?" Gareth looked down sadly and moved to close the curtains around the bed. "He…He won't come, will he?"**_

"_**I hope he does, my king, but I cannot be certain. He may not know of your condition. I can send for her Majesty, if my king desires her presence." Arthur looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. He wanted none by his deathbed, if he could not have Merlin there. Seeing someone else might make it hard to remember Merlin's face. Gareth sighed and nodded before shutting the curtains. Arthur heard the door shut and closed his eyes. He hadn't had them closed for two minutes before the door was banging open and the curtains were being ripped open.**_

"_**Arthur!" Merlin gasped. Gareth and several other of Arthur's loyal knights as well as Lancelot stood in the door, gawking at Merlin. Arthur smiled. "Arthur," he whispered, climbing right onto the large bed and pressing his forehead against Arthur's. "Oh, gods, Arthur. You're hurt."**_

"_**And dying, moron," Arthur whispered back. "You made it. I'm glad."**_

"_**Dying? In this stuffy room?" Merlin looked up at the ceiling and Arthur watched it disintegrate. "How's that, my king?"**_

"_**Perfect," Arthur replied sincerely. He smiled at Merlin and the warlock smiled back sadly. "Lie beside me. Hold my hand." Merlin lied down and everyone left them alone. The curtains closed around them and Arthur smiled up at the stars. "You knew exactly what I wanted, Merlin. You always do."**_

_**Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's midriff and rested his head on his shoulder. "I can't help you. Mordred used a spell on the wound so I couldn't heal you."**_

"_**That's all right," Arthur replied softly. "Maybe it's just my time. Merlin?" He nodded. "I hope to see you in the afterlife, whenever your time does come."**_

_**Merlin's eyes watered and he sat up to look at Arthur. "You won't. I'm immortal, remember?" Arthur sighed and looked away. He would never see Merlin again. He looked back at him and tried to smile but Merlin was crying. "I don't want to be. I want to curl up and die right here with you." Arthur shook his head and stroked Merlin's cheek. That kind of thinking was not allowed. "I could cast a spell to make sure you're reincarnated but I couldn't set the date of your reincarnation. Then when you're back, I'd be able to get rid of my immortality or make you immortal. After you die, I lose most of my power so I can't get rid of my immortality."**_

"_**I want to be reincarnated. I want to see you again," Arthur said immediately after Merlin finished speaking. Merlin nodded and reached into his bag for his spell book. "Will I remember you? Will I remember anything? Will I still be me?"**_

"_**Not at first. And only if you want to," Merlin replied. He placed a hand over Arthur's heart and began to speak in the language of the Druids. Arthur had learned the language a long time ago so he and Merlin could speak in secret and so he could understand spells Merlin or other people said.**_

"_This soul is good, this soul is beautiful. Its time cut short, another chance received. Bring him back another year, bring him back without fear. When the world needs him, King Arthur the just and fair will return__**," Merlin recited in Druid. Arthur felt a lighter feeling inside and breathed easier. "I'll see you again, Arthur. I promise."**_

_**Arthur wrapped his long calloused fingers around the back of Merlin's neck and drew him down. He pressed a chaste kiss to Merlin's mouth and the sorcerer sobbed in bittersweet joy. "I love you," they whispered to each other.**_

"_**When I return, we'll be together. Will you wait for me?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded immediately. But Arthur took a moment to think before saying, "No, don't. Look for happiness. Don't pass it up if you find it. But don't forget me. Don't forget how loved you were by me."**_

"_**Loved? You still throw crockery at me," Merlin said with a laugh. Arthur smiled. Merlin leaned down and kissed him softly before resting his forehead against Arthur's. "I could never forget you, Arthur. You'll always be my king, no matter what. I'll find you. The moment you return, I'll find you."**_

_**Arthur nodded and closed his eyes. His eyelids were so heavy. He was so tired. Merlin was warm, almost blazing hot. Or maybe he was just that cold. It was hard to be sure. "I'll see you then," he whispered. "I love you. Take my ring. Please." His thoughts were blurry, hazy, and he could only hope his words were in better shape. They were so important, those words. He had always wanted to give Merlin his ring. A title. His love. "I love you, Merlin. My Merlin. My…My Merlin."**_

"_**Arthur?" Merlin called. He sounded so far away but he felt so close. His voice echoed. He heard a sob and felt something hot and wet splash onto his cheek. "I love you. I won't forget you. I promise to wait."**_

He didn't wait, not from what Arthur could see. He was standing there, holding Tristan's hand, just staring at him blankly. Arthur stowed the knife he had been playing with, carving pictures into trees like he and Merlin used to during hunting trips hundreds of years ago, and strode forward. The first person he embraced was Morgana. She smiled and hugged him back. "Arthur," she laughed in greeting.

"Morgana," Arthur greeted. "Oh, no, wait. Your new name is Alice, isn't it?" Morgana pulled back to glare at him.

"Call me Alice, you prat, and I'll kill you," Morgana threatened. He laughed and nodded. "And what's your new name, dear king?"

"Arthur," he said proudly. "I think that was Merlin's doing. My new mother wanted to name me Jason. But when it came time to name me, she kept saying Arthur, like something was forcing her. So she just went with it. Lucky me." He smirked at her, obviously still amused by her new name.

"Yeah, well, we weren't guaranteed reincarnation like you," Morgana reminded him, rolling her eyes. He smiled, blue eyes twinkling playfully, and moved on to Gareth. He exchanged either handshakes or one-armed hugs with every one of his knights except Lancelot, Gwaine, and Tristan. He stood in front of Guinevere for a minute, the petite woman chewing her bottom lip nervously, then he took her hands and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It was a long, long time ago," he said before hugging her. "I missed you, Guinevere."

"I missed you too," she returned. Her eyes were watery and she looked very happy. Merlin felt the burn of jealousy inside, so familiar despite having not felt it since Arthur and Gwen were married. "How have you been?"

"Okay," Arthur replied. He moved to give Lancelot a one-armed embrace like the other knights then Arthur bowed his head. He stood silently for a minute with a completely blank expression before turning to Merlin and smiling softly. Merlin's hand felt too hot and too sweaty where Tristan was holding it. It felt wrong. He tried to pull his hand away but Tristan held tight, not noticing. He was too enamoured by seeing his king again. The youngest knight always had been.

"Hello, my lord," Tristan greeted, bowing respectfully. Arthur forced out what looked like a pained smile and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Good to see you, Sir Tristan." He looked at Merlin and his brow furrowed. "Merlin," he addressed softly. "I've been looking for you."

"Same here," Merlin said. He yanked his hand from Tristan's and pulled the ring off his neck and off the chain. He took Arthur's hand and Arthur watched as he slid it back on. He staggered at the visions given to him. His coronation, Morgana being brought to the castle when he was a year old, his father's death, his first ball, Guinevere's affair, sneaking pastries from the kitchen at knight as a child…Every memory that had been locked away before. Before he had only wanted to remember the big part of him that was missing; Merlin. He was able to remember anything and everything involving Merlin. He had a moment of his coronation when he was looking at the happy tears in Merlin's eyes and the smile that was brighter than the sun on his face. The way he seemed to glow with pride and love and maybe a bit of relief in that moment and it made the entire coronation all the better, knowing that Merlin was there and happy for him.

"Wow. My entire life in a little ring," Arthur said in amazement. "Magic never ceases to surprise me."

"I cast a spell on it long before you died so I could always find you, in case you were kidnapped or captured," Merlin explained. "Remember?" Arthur nodded and Merlin mimicked him. "I figured it would work now too, for your reincarnation." He smiled and turned the ring around and around on Arthur's finger. Arthur just let him. He always let him. "I guess when you died; the magic pulled your memories inside to preserve them."

"Yes," Arthur agreed with a nod. "You look young. How is that possible?"

"I, um, turned into a baby the day you were born," Merlin replied. "I managed to make that part of your reincarnation, with the plan and all. I don't know if you remember that or not?" Arthur's jaw tightened and he nodded. "Well, we can talk about that later, right?" Merlin said awkwardly. Arthur didn't actually seem happy to see him. He was standing in a way that exuded tension and displeasure and his smiles were forced. "Can we talk in private?"

"Not right now," Arthur refused immediately. He turned back to Morgana and grinned. "So, were you reborn with magic?" Merlin felt his heart break a bit and knew Arthur could snap it in two without any effort, just like the old days. He just wanted to hug his king again. Was that too much to ask? Everyone else got to, after all.

Tristan took his hand comfortingly and Arthur flinched when he saw. That should have been his hand to hold, not Tristan's. He had told Merlin to seek happiness but Merlin had been so adamant about never finding it he actually believed it. He spent every moment of his new life daydreaming about Merlin or remembering Merlin and Merlin was actually with one of his knights. It hurt more than he could ever have imagined.

Merlin yanked his hand away from Tristan's and stuffed both of them into his pockets to keep from having them grabbed again. He didn't want Tristan doing that, at least not in front of Arthur. Tristan would have been a great shag but he didn't want what Tristan obviously did. And the only reason he wanted to shag him was because he was worried about Arthur and thinking about Arthur always made him feel lonely. After a while of chatting –Arthur wanted to get caught up on what his knights, sister, and ex-wife had been up to – Gwaine announced that he and Arthur needed to get back to their campsite before dark.

"Move it over here," Morgana immediately suggested. "Merge it with ours or whatever." Arthur nodded and he and Gwaine started off into the trees.

Merlin jogged after them and grabbed Gwaine's jacket sleeve. "Can I tag along?" Gwaine nodded and threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders with his wild grin.

Arthur glanced back at them and smirked evilly, trying to cover his pain. "Trying to make Tristan jealous, _Mer_lin?"

"Tristan and I aren't seeing each other," Merlin informed him with a frown. "Is that why you wouldn't hug me? Cause he wouldn't care. He doesn't even have the right to." Gwaine looked at him and his brow furrowed.

"He seems to think so. Did you see the way he bristled when you were playing with Arthur's ring? He was very jealous, Merlin." Gwaine titled his head and looked up at the trees. Merlin looked down at the roots and waited for him to trip over one. "He always did have a thing for you. Was always very jealous of Arthur, especially when I told him about our midnight rendezvous and what you yelled every single time I made you come. Do you still do that?"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Gwaine flailed on the way to the ground after a root wrapped itself around his foot. "Do you have to talk about that in front of Arthur?" he spat irritably. Arthur stopped and looked back at them with a curious expression. Merlin blushed and looked down bashfully and Gwaine grinned wickedly. "Yes, I still do it."

"Do what?" Arthur asked, confused as he looked between the man on the ground and the sorcerer above him.

"Scream your name when he's with another dude," Gwaine explained, holding out his hand for Arthur's pocketknife to cut the root off his ankle. Arthur knelt and cut through it carefully. Before Gwaine could escape, it repaired. They looked up to find Merlin smirking despite his still present blush and his eyes gold.

"I could leave you like that," Merlin informed him playfully. Gwaine looked at Arthur nervously, praying he would order Merlin release him.

"So, did you ever lose your magic?" Arthur asked, titling his head slightly with curiosity.

"I lost a good chunk of it but I never lost it entirely. I could still move things around and I still had my Dragon Lord powers but I couldn't stop time, control the weather, or heal as well as before. I haven't had the opportunity to try now that you're alive again so I don't know how powerful I am," Merlin answered with a shrug. He still wanted to hug Arthur desperately, just to feel his heart beating in his chest. He also wanted to know the feel of Arthur's lips again now that he wasn't dying or drunk like the only other time other than the day Arthur died that he had kissed the king. He wondered of Arthur's feeling as he gazed into the blue eyes time and death could never destroy.

"Hmm. Let Gwaine go," Arthur ordered calmly, staring right back at Merlin. The root slung back into the ground obediently and Gwaine jumped up. He glared at Merlin for a minute then headed back to the others. "Where are you going?"

"Away from Mr. Magic Happy!" Gwaine yelled back. Merlin held a hand to Arthur to help him stand and the ex-king took it without a thought.

"Magic Happy?" Arthur repeated after a moment. They both laughed. "I missed you, Merlin," Arthur admitted when they settled down again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I missed you too," Merlin replied with a soft smile. Arthur raised his arm to pat him on the shoulder and Merlin took the opportunity to hug him. Arthur hesitated for only a moment before embracing him. Merlin buried his face in Arthur's shoulder and held tight to his red t-shirt. "God, you even smell the same."

"You too. Merlin, do you ever go out dressed in emo clothing and fuck with unfamiliar men?" Arthur asked uncomfortably. Merlin pulled back and looked at him curiously. "That man Gwaine met? The one he joked about being the one? That same night, I slept with a boy who was apparently named Merlin who had the same basic shape as you. He called me Arthur. Neither of us exchanged names. We just went upstairs and apparently called out for the ones we loved. I didn't know how to approach the subject so I left it alone and didn't try to see his face. I never do. It makes it damn near impossible to pretend I'm with you. Was it actually you, Merlin?"

"Probably. When exactly did this casual fuck take place?" Merlin asked nervously. He prayed he hadn't slept with Arthur that night. He had dreamed of much more when it came to his and Arthur's first time.

"Friday," Arthur replied and Merlin groaned, letting his head fall forward and thump on his king's shoulder. "Shit." Merlin nodded. "I want a do over." Merlin nodded again. "That's all right. We'll have another go at my flat when we get back from camping." Merlin looked up and grinned. Arthur smirked back at him and wrapped an arm around his waist to lead the way to his and Gwaine's campsite. "After you dump Tristan."

"You're very happy with that, aren't you?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head and batted his eyelashes at Merlin in mock innocence. Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. Arthur paused and cupped Merlin's face. He turned him to face him and leaned in. Merlin eagerly met his lips. They both wrapped their arms around each other as they languidly kissed each other and both let out content sighs when they pulled apart.

"You are going to dump Tristan, right?" Arthur asked.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's collar and pulled him forward into another, much quicker, kiss. Then he grinned at him and said, "Anything you wish, my king."

Arthur grinned. "Anything, huh?" He looked Merlin up and down perversely and the warlock shivered at the hunger in his gaze. "Careful, Merlin. Your cute little bottom, and possibly your mouth too, may regret that."

"Bring it on."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought you liked me," Tristan said sadly. Merlin sighed and took his hands.

"I do. I really do, Tristan. It's just…I've lived for centuries and I've liked people. I even loved once. But I have never been able to care for someone the way I love Arthur, try as I might. It's the same here. I can't love the way I love Arthur. That level of devotion, care, adoration, it's impossible to achieve twice and as much as I wish I could try with you, I can't. It would be a lie. I could never love you like you deserve. And I honestly want to be with Arthur more than I want to be with you, as cruel as that sounds." Tristan looked down at his lap and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you kiss me then?" Tristan asked. He looked so miserable. So heartbroken. Merlin hadn't quite realized how much the ex-knight liked him before.

"Because I kiss people when I'm sad. When I'm lonely or thinking about Arthur. I hate that tendency in me but it's my pattern. What I developed to cope with loosing Arthur. I turn to pleasure to avoid the pain and it's not right of me but it's what I do. And had I realized the extent of your feelings, I never would have kissed you. I'm so sorry, Tristan," Merlin apologized sincerely. Despite the sincerity in his apology, he just wanted to leave. He wanted to go to Arthur. The beautiful reincarnated prince was waiting at his flat with a romantic dinner and, hopefully, a big bottle of lube.

"Yeah. Yeah, I get it. It's okay. I'm gonna get drunk now," Tristan informed him before gesturing to the bartender to refill his glass. Merlin leaned forward and kissed his forehead before standing up and leaving the pub.

Arthur opened the door to his flat with a grin and gestured him in when he arrived. Merlin stepped right into his arms and kissed him. Arthur sighed against his lips and pulled him in. He heard the door shut behind him. Then he was being led, still kissing, on the way to the living room, he guessed. He didn't care if Arthur dragged him into a volcano, so long as he kept kissing him. After a lot of stumbling and grasping at each other, they finally fell onto a cushy surface, Arthur being careful not to crush him. The need for air broke them apart and Merlin slid his hands from where they had linked behind Arthur's neck to his back to feel his broad shoulders.

"I love you," Merlin breathed. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed contently.

"I love you too," he assured him. "I never stopped." He brushed back Merlin's short bangs and messed up his hair gently. "We have a whole new lifetime to spend together." Merlin smiled and nodded. "So long as you broke up with Tristan."

Merlin hit his shoulder angrily. "Get off that subject already, you prat. Yes. I broke the poor little knight's fragile little heart and you were taking my mind off the guilt so no more talking, thank you. More kissing so I can focus on you instead of what a horrible, horrible person I am."

"Merlin," Arthur said fondly. "You are not horrible. You're perfect. One bad choice doesn't mean anything. Now, dinner then I'm going to eat dessert off you." Merlin smiled and kissed him gently before Arthur stood up and pulled him up with him.

They were talking and eating the Thai food Arthur had ordered when a pounding on the door broke them out of their happy conversation. Arthur and Merlin both jumped. It sounding like whoever was on the other side was trying to break down the door. Arthur stood up and went to get it. Merlin heard voices then someone yelled, "No!" and Tristan came running into the dining room.

"Merlin, he can't love you as much as I do!" Tristan professed, grabbing Merlin's hands. Arthur ran in and both of them stared at Tristan with wide eyes. It was just then that Merlin realized Tristan was drunk.

"Um, Tristan? You're drunk. Maybe I should call Gwaine to drive you home." Tristan dropped to his knees and Merlin grimaced at the tears in his eyes. "We already talked about this, Tristan."

"Merlin, I would be so good to you," Tristan promised, slurring slightly. "Please, please. I would be amazing to you. I've always been good to you. I'd be your perfect boyfriend." Merlin bit his bottom lip and tried to swallow down his guilt. Tristan kissed his hands sloppily and Arthur narrowed his eyes angrily. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and sent a text to Gwaine requesting assistance. The other knight lived in the apartment across the hall. He would be there in a few seconds to take Tristan home. "Don't you deserve someone who never loved someone more than they love you? He loved Guinevere. Don't you remember? I saw how sad you were by their marriage, even though you were proud of him for becoming king and seizing that happiness. I would never make you sacrifice your happiness for me like he did. I love you. I have never loved anyone else."

"Tristan," Merlin started. Arthur let out a growl, however, that cut off his sentence and grabbed Tristan by the back of his shirt.

"That's it! Stop touching him, you moron!" Arthur yelled angrily. He dragged him up and away from Merlin. Merlin stood up and followed worriedly as Arthur dragged the smaller, squirming man to the front door. "If I had known Merlin loved me back then, I never would have married Gwen so don't you dare say you love him more than me!" He opened the door and shoved Tristan into the hall. Gwaine opened his door and raised his eyebrows at the drunken ex-knight at his feet then at the reincarnated king in front of him. "Stay away from Merlin!"

Then he slammed the door and locked it. Merlin stared at the floor uncomfortably. Arthur sighed and leaned against the door with his eyes shut to calm down. After a few minutes of uncomfortable, damn near awkward silence, Merlin looked up with a smile on his face and said, "You really wouldn't have married Gwen?" Arthur opened his eyes and glared at him. Merlin raised his hands defensively. "I know, I know. Shut up, _Mer_lin. Sex now?"

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "Sex now."

**THE END.**

**This is not how I planned to end this story but I don't see any more potential for future chapters. This isn't my favourite story. But I tried. I just wanted to have Tristan yell a bit. Reviews are more than welcome.**


End file.
